For the Assist Trophy the Bells Toll
by pgasniper
Summary: When a Newcomer joins the Smashers, there is much fanfare. But the same can't be said for an Assist Trophy, as Prince Sable is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Not like this

**Well, it was either doing this, or another "Supper Smash Bros. Misonh from God" commentary... But I think there is all ready enough Despair Smash commentaries here and elsewhere on the Internet... (That and I'm pretty sure it's against the rules...)  
><strong>

**Anyways, I wanted to do something with the Assist Trophies. I really feel that they are unappreciated, and need a lot more love.**

**So, The Prince of Sable being announced as one, last month, made me go out and play For the Frog the Bell Tolls. (Through the Fan translation, and what that entails) It's a rather cute and short portable game, although you can see it's age. I liked it, some of the platforming was a bit annoying... especially with how it did screen transitions and stuff. I was expecting it to be more RPG or Zelda like, all things considered... Ah well.**

**A note about the prince's name... In the game it's chosen by you, (maximum of 4 characters) however he is referred to as the Prince of the Sable Kingdom. I'll be using Sable as the name. (I would have done that in the game... if it allowed for five characters...) Also technically, there is the accent over the e, just like in Pokemon, but... Just like Pokemon I really don't care about that because it's more pain than it's worth.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Not like this...<p>

There was a loud deafening applause. Lights were flashing as the giant glove floated onto the stage and towards a podium. Even from backstage, they were able to see it.

"Welcome," the Hand said, his loud voice not even needing the microphone. "Today we are proud to announce several newcomers to the Smashers for the next season of our fighting tournament!"

Another deafening applause filled the auditorium. With a simple gesture, the sound died down. "Of course, we have renewed Captain Falcon's contract for another season!" Master Hand said. The applause started up once again, this time there were people shouting and screaming at the top of their lungs. It didn't seem like it could get louder.

Back stage, the person passed them. He just smiled at them, giving the group of five newcomers the thumbs up to show his support. But as soon as Captain Falcon stepped on to the stage, the applause, the shouting, it somehow got even louder. Amidst the cheers he let out an obligatory Falcon Punch. There were even more cheers.

The five backstage were now perhaps even more nervous than they were before. The first person was a young woman, dressed in armor. She had long blue hair. The next two were dressed in the same dark cloak. They both had white hair. The only notable difference between them was one was male, and the other was a female. The next person was a man dressed in white and red. At his side was a sword. He was a samurai. The last, was a young boy, also in armor. He was rather nervous. He was just constantly shaking, and frantically looking around the back stage for anything that could be used to distract him.

"It will be okay." The female in the dark cloak said.

The young boy just nodded. His attention turned over to someone who was equally as nervous as he was. The male in the dark cloak. He was tapping his fingers against his leg, and shifting around in his seat. The young boy just stared at the male in the dark cloak, there was a bit of relief in seeing someone else also nervous. It reminded him that he wasn't alone in feeling like this.

He was beginning to calm down, when a stage hand came to their side. "All right, I'll be cuing you all to go out." He said. "I've been told you are to go out alone." He said pointing at the woman with long blue hair. "You two," he pointed at the two in the dark cloaks. "And you two." He pointed at the young boy and the samurai. "They want you both going out as a pairs. I'll be signalling you two in the cloaks first, and then later you two. You're to do a quick demonstration of your capabilities for the crowd and then stand up in one of the spots marked with some tape."

The applause for Captain Falcon had died down. But Captain Falcon said something else. "Show me your moves!" And the cheers started up once again.

Master Hand found himself trying to control the crowd, and get them to be quiet, but he was failing.

The young boy suddenly found himself nervous again. There were people out there who would be looking at him. A lot of people. If he tripped or fell, they'd all be laughing at him. He just clenched his fists and began to shift around in the chair.

The cheers died down once again, Captain Falcon moved to say something else, however Master Hand just flew in front of him and pointed at a spot on the stage. The intent was clear. Captain Falcon just walked over to the spot and stood there, and Master Hand floated back to behind the podium.

"And now it's time to introduce some newcomers." Master Hand said. "First up is Princess Lucina of the Haildom of Yilisse!"

The woman with blue hair stood up and walked out onto the stage. Cheers erupted. She reached up, and removed a mask that was covering her upper face. She then moved her cape, revealing her sword fastened to her belt, she drew her sword, and began to slash the air, putting on a show for all of the spectators.

Cameras began to flash, and people cheered. When she was done, she went over and stood beside Captain Falcon.

"And these are Robin and Robin! Both mages, and tacticians!" Master Hand said.

The two dark cloaked people stood up, and walked out onto the stage. There was more and more applause. There were more people cheering. There was genuine surprise from some others. They began to cast some magic to off stage at a target that had been set up prior for them. The crowd just continued cheering for them.

And the young boy thought it would be the same for him. His young bright blue eyes shined with anticipation.

"_This is how royalty should be treated!_" He thought.

But the truth was far crueler for the naive young boy.

When the applause died down, Master Hand continued talking.

"These are the new fighters announced today. However, we are also announcing two new assist trophies today. Takamaru, and the Prince of Sable." The two walked out. The young prince was expecting a deafening applause, but... none came. There was the odd few people who were clapping and that seemed out of a bored obligation.

The young Prince of Sable just looked around at the various people. He was expecting cameras flashing in a blinding way. There was the odd one... but something in his gut was telling the young boy that he wasn't going to be the pictures focus.

The Samurai Takamaru began to throw his pinwheel knives at the target off stage. And then all attention fell on the young prince. What were actually only a few seconds seemed much longer for him. He didn't actually have any plans. He could always do _that_ but… he didn't want to reveal that in front of a large crowd. He just drew his sword and began to swing it. Suddenly everything around him became covered in a dust cloud. He fought with an imaginary foe for a few seconds and then sheathed his sword. The dust cloud disappeared.

He glanced up at the others on the stage, they were a bit dumbfounded as to where the dust cloud had came from. He just walked up to his designated spot on the stage and just looked out at the crowd. The spotlights mostly blinded him, but it was clear that the crowd had seen what they wanted, and wanted nothing more than to rush home or to their offices to write their piece.

They didn't care for the young prince.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this..." Prince Sable muttered.

* * *

><p>The Prince of the Sable kingdom, named Prince Sable, and his rivalbest friend from the Custard Kingdom, known as Prince Richard were fencing. It used to be that Prince Sable never could win against Prince Richard. But ever since that adventure he had, he was finally able to best Prince Richard. Prince Richard still won the occasional bout, but it was far more evenly spread.

The two just walked out of the spot where they fought, supporting each other. The two of them just laughing.

"Sable!" A female voice called out.

"Seems like Princess Tiramisu is calling for you." Prince Richard teased.

Prince Sable just cringed. "Why me…"

"Hey, you were the one who rescued her kingdom." Prince Richard replied.

"Just some days I wonder if it was better if Lord Delarin had kept her kingdom, so I didn't have to put up with her." Prince Sable said.

Prince Richard just tripped Prince Sable and glared at him. "You'd rather that nasty snake be with her?"

Prince Sable just pouted. "Yeah." He said. "Delarin wouldn't want her either…"

"You're just too young to understand love." Prince Richard said.

Prince Sable just glared at his friend. "Love has nothing to do with it. And don't talk down to me, we're both 12!"

Prince Richard just began to laugh. "Come on, you should be enjoying your prize for rescuing the Mille-Feuille Kingdom."

"I just want another adventure…" Prince Sable sighed. "I'd take the first one that popped up, just to get away from her… I'm too young to be married."

As if on cue, a messenger ran into the courtyard. "Prince Sable, there is a letter that has arrived for you." The Messenger said.

It was an envelope, with a wax seal. The was seal had a strange circle with an offset cross imprinted in it. He got up off of the ground and rushed to the envelope that was calling him. He wasted no time in opening it up. He read through it a few times, his eyes open in shock, and then he turned to face Prince Richard.

"I'll be leaving." He said.

"What?!" Prince Richard said shocked. "How, why?!"

He just handed over the letter to Prince Richard who read through it. When he was done he just looked at his friend.

"Congratulations." Was all he said handing the paper back and walking away.

"Prince Richard?" Prince Sable said confused.

* * *

><p>They had returned back to their lodging. Those who were assist trophies stayed in a smaller mansion that was beside the regular Smash Mansion. However, unlike the regular Smashers, they also had a choice to lodge elsewhere, they would just have to commute to the Smash Mansion daily. There were a few like Saki who preferred to live with his wife and kid in the nearby city.<p>

Sable decided to stay in this residence. It had been about two days since he got here. His introduction to the various assist trophies was rather painless, and his only obligation so far had been being there at the press conference. He just made his way up to where he spent the previous two days, his room.

Prince Sable just looked at his room. It was much smaller than he was used to. All he had for decoration was his shimmering golden blade, known as the Snake Killer, on the dresser. It wasn't much, but for right now it was his home, and it was away from Princess Tiramisu. It was quiet and peaceful.

He just collapsed on the bed and buried his face in his pillow. "That could have gone so much better." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>And there the first chapter done. I don't know how long it's going to be. I'm thinking it's just going to be a short story. 5 Chapters maybe? I have 2, 3 and 4 planned… Ah well we'll see. I just wanted to do some short stories as a change of pace from some other things.<strong>

**Note to self: Read through the file in the document manager to make sure you hadn't somehow copy and paste'd the chapter twice for whatever reason, and then notice while reading on the iPad before going to bed and having to rush to the laptop to turn it back on... **

**Story stats, how many people saw that? 7! How embarrassing...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Once an Assist Trophy

**Disclaimer: *ACTUAL MIIVERSE POSTS AHEAD***

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Once an Assist Trophy...<p>

_Dear Prince Richard,_

_I'm doing fine over at the Smash Mansion. It's been busy, so I really haven't had all that much time to write to you, or Tiramisu. I was in for quite a bit of shock. They don't have servants here to do laundry or anything._

_Ah well, I'm making plenty of new friends, and everyone here are great people._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Sable_

Prince Sable just looked over the letter of lies. He just crumpled it up and threw it into a trash bin, that was all ready overflowing with rejected drafts. It had only been a few days, but it was quite clear that there was a difference between the assist trophies and the actual fighters, even here in the mansion.

After his less than stellar unveiling at the press conference, he found out that comments online were less than friendly:

_why do we care? We don't, announce more fighters, more fighters!_

_he is unworthy of being in smash._

_it's kind of irrelevant_

_Who the fudge?_

_next_

_zzzzzz bored with trophies whens next veteran reveal?_

_Well this was a pointless post_

He wasn't too pleased about the fanbase, and their open hostility towards him. It was becoming enough to make him question if he did the right thing accepting the invitation.

Although there were a few comments that kind of embarrassed him:

_what a qt_

_OMG HE LOOKS LIKE ROYS LITTLE BROTHER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER LOL_

The fighters themselves didn't seem too interested in him. No one came to see him, it seemed that if anyone was interested in greeting royalty, they went to Lucina. It also appeared that royalty wasn't really a rare trait around here.

Anyways, he just found himself mostly tied up in his room because there was not much else to do. He found out that many of the Smashers, including the Kid Smashers were back at their homes. During the off time between seasons, everyone could return back to their worlds. All that he really could do to pass time was to write to Richard and Tiramisu, and lie to them about what was happening.

He reached for another blank paper to start another draft, but realized that he had just used the last sheet and just let off a heavy sigh. He just walked out of his room with the intent of finding some more paper, but realized that he was hungry and walked down to the kitchen instead.

One of the biggest amounts of culture shock for the young prince was that they had to make all of their own food. Something he had never done before, and his first attempt ended badly. He had nearly set the mansion on fire the first time he tried cooking for himself. The others banned him from using the stove, for their own safety. He mostly lived off of sandwiches since.

"Oh, hey Sable, you're here." A voice said.

He just turned to see Saki.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of making some food." Sable replied.

Saki just smiled. "My wife and kid are here to have a picnic. Knowing her, she probably made too much food. You can join us if you want."

"Thank you." Sable said. "I'd be happy to join you."

Saki just led Sable to the backyard, it was a small field with some trees to act as a border, although Sable had been told that they owned the forest too. Waiting on a blanket was a woman, along with a toddler. "You found someone else, Saki?" she said.

"Yeah, and Mac will be joining us in a few minutes." Saki said. "Sable, this is Airan, my wife. Airan, this is Prince Sable, one of the new Assists."

"It's nice to meet you." Prince Sable said.

"Same." Airan said.

"And this is our son, Isa." Saki said. The toddler was now hugging Saki's leg, and trying to do his best to hide himself. "He's a bit shy."

Prince Sable just smiled. They sat on a blanket, and Airan opened up the picnic basket to reveal some fruit. There was some wraps that had been cut up and on a plate, some watermelon, and various fruit. "Excuse me, what's in the wrap?" Prince Sable asked.

"It's an egg salad." Airan replied.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Prince Sable apologized. "I'm unfortunately allergic to eggs."

"That's fine, you can have some fruits." Saki laughed. He just cut off part of the watermelon and handed it to Prince Sable.

"There are also some sandwiches with some deli meat." Airan said.

Prince Sable just smiled.

"I'm not sure if the kid would want that though." Saki said. "He's practically lived off of that stuff since he got to the mansion."

"Hey you guys didn't start the picnic without me?" A voice shouted.

"Don't worry Mac, there's plenty of food here." Saki shouted back.

Rushing towards them was someone who was in a pink sweatsuit. Prince Sable had recognized him as Little Mac, a boxer who while he was now a normal Smasher, used to be an assist trophy in the previous season. He had been hanging around with the other assist trophies a lot, and just seemed generally far more inviting than the other Smashers.

"So you're the new one that I've heard quite a bit about." Little Mac laughed. "Is it true you set fire to the kitchen?"

Prince Sable's face just went red with embarrassment. "Well... sort of..."

Little Mac just laughed, and patted Prince Sable on the back. "You're going to get along just fine here."

Sable just looked at Little Mac in shock.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's like a requirement for you to not be able to cook to be an assist trophy." Little Mac laughed. "The first time Saki tried cooking for us here, the meat was so rare."

"I like my meat rare." Saki said.

"Rare?! It was practically still alive!" Little Mac replied. "No wonder no one let you cook afterwards."

Airan just laughed. "It's either rare, or burnt to a crisp with Saki."

"I'd probably starve with your diet though, I swear Sable has to be heavier than you." Saki said.

"Probably, I need to maintain my weight at 107 pounds." Little Mac said. "I don't think I've ever seen someone eat as much as you do and still be be so skinny!"

The two laughed just like old friends. "All right, Sable." Saki said. "You'll soon be making friends like this if you're not staying in your room all day."

"I doubt that." Sable replied.

Little Mac began to eat some food, he decided to start with some watermelon. He occasionally turned to the side to spit out the seeds. Prince Sable on the other hand would occasionally just try and discreetly pick out the seed from the watermelon.

"Just spit it out." Saki said. "Just do what Mac is doing."

"Spitting?!" Prince Sable said shocked. "That's... that's..."

"Perfectly normal." Saki replied. "Don't worry about it."

"But."

"I hate you royal types." Saki said. "Your just like Marth, far too proper. Don't worry about it. Nobody really cares anyways if it's just to get rid of watermelon seeds. Just make sure you only spit out the seed though, and don't get it on the blanket!"

"Okay... if you insist." Prince Sable said. He just continued to eat the watermelon, occasionally turning to spit out the seeds.

Saki just laughed, he turned to pat Isa who was attempting to also eat a much smaller slice of watermelon, Airan however had all ready removed the seeds. "One of these days, we're going to have to teach you that too…"

"Not today though." Airan said.

"Yeah, yeah." Saki sighed.

The meal progressed, and Sable began to eat some of the cold cut sandwiches. When they were about done, he saw a rather fat and ugly man walking towards them. He was wearing yellow.

"Crap, it's Wario." Saki muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Mac!" Wario grumbled. "You're a real Smasher now, you don't have to hang out with losers like them!"

Little Mac just glared at Wario. However it was Saki who spoke up.

"Hey, Wario. Let me know if I can shave off that ugly mustache of yours." Saki said, holding out his cannon sword.

Wario just glared at Saki. "Whatever, once an assist trophy, always an assist trophy." he grumbled walking away.

"Stay away from Wario." Saki warned. "He's never in the best of moods. And if you ever see him smiling, run like hell."

Prince Sable just nodded.

"I just don't know what his problem is, why does he hate us Assists. He always want's us to do everything for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he started asking us to wipe his ass for him." Saki said.

"You know, Saki." Little Mac said. "With your skills, and abilities, you'd surely be able to get promoted to a full fledged Smasher."

"Don't wanna." Saki replied. "I like being an assist. The pays nice, and I have a bit more freedom, so I can spend time with my wife and son. Although, maybe I will when he's a bit older and I don't have to worry about him."

"You won't be harassed by Wario." Little Mac said.

"I can beat that fat ass any day of the week." Saki said. "As an assist trophy, or as an actual Smasher, he doesn't stand a chance. Pretty sure Sable could as well."

"WHAT!?" Sable said rather shocked.

"You've got to have an ability or something, right?" Saki said. "I mean, I heard about something from a dust cloud…"

"Yep, that's my ability, forming a dust cloud, when I start to fight." Sable laughed nervously.

"You're lying." Saki said bluntly. "Ah well, it's not my place to know. If you don't want us to know…"

Sable just sat there. "You're right, I do have something else, but it's embarrassing, and I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's fine." Saki said. "But that ability was probably why you were chosen to be an assist. So, you're going to have to show it sooner or later."

Prince Sable just meekly nodded, and they continued their picnic.

Soon they were done the food. Little Mac just began to stretch. "Well, thank you Saki and Airan for that meal. I guess I have to work it off now."

"Good luck." Saki said.

Prince Sable just bowed. "Thank you very much for the meal." he said.

With that he was back off to his room, he had a small idea of what he was going to write to Prince Richard, and Princess Tiramisu. However he froze when he saw a girl in the hallway. She had long black hair up in pig tails. She was wearing a red dress, an orange scarf with a skull brooch that was around her neck, and in her hand was a scepter. Prince Sable just stared at the girl. If he had to guess, she was about his age, possibly even a bit older.

"You." She said dully.

"Me?" Prince Sable replied, a bit afraid.

"Who else would I be talking about doofus? Yes, you. You're cursed." She said.

Prince Sable just froze. This girl was now scaring him. Questions were rushing through his head. Mainly, how did she know that? "Who are you?" Prince Sable asked.

"You don't know my name?" She said.

"No, I'm new here and I'm pretty sure this is our first time meeting."

She smirked. "You better learn my name, 'cause it's-"

"Ashley!" A chorus suddenly sang from out of nowhere.

Sable just looked around a bit confused as to where that chorus came from. "Okay, Ashley, and you're?"

"An Assist, just like you." She said. "But, I'm also a witch."

Prince Sable just whimpered. "Just my luck..."

"There are very few people my age around here, and very few of them that I like." She said. "But you, you're different. Will you be my friend?"

"What?" Prince Sable said shocked.

"Just if you know, if you say no you're toast!" She muttered.

Prince Sable just whimpered. "I thought I had escaped a crazy witch..."

"What was that?" Ashley said.

"I'll gladly be your friend!" Prince Sable said.

"Good." Ashley said. "If I need you for anything I'll come and find you. I'd love to find out the details of your curse."

And with that she just walked away. Sable just cursed his luck.

He returned to his room, but soon realized that he had forgotten about getting more paper to write his letter back to Prince Richard and Princess Tiramisu, and that now he had to go out and brave everything again. He walked out of his room, and made his way to the main mansion.

He found a computer with a printer attached to it, and just took some paper from that. However, before he was able to get back to his room in the Assist area, Wario spotted him.

"Hey brat." Wario growled. "I've got a job for you."

"I don't want to do it." Prince Sable replied.

"Your an Assist." Wario said. "You're here to assist us. I'm sure you've been told that before."

Sable just nodded. Besides just being there for possibly being on call during a fight if an assist trophy was used, they were there to also do some miscellaneous tasks behind the scenes, like going out to the city to get some food if the fridge was empty.

"And he clearly doesn't want to help you." A voice said from behind Prince Sable. It was a younger voice. "I'm pulling seniority here, and he's going to be with me for the rest of the day." Wario was looking past Prince Sable, and at this newcomer. He just clenched his fists and scoffed, and then he walked away.

"Just ignore Wario." the voice said. "He's just grumpy because his contract hadn't been renewed yet." Prince Sable just turned to face a kid his age. He was wearing a stripped shirt, and had a baseball hat on. "I'm Ness."

"Prince Sable."

"Oh wow, Royalty." Ness laughed. "Here, come with me. The rest of the kid Smashers should be getting back today. I'll introduce you to them."

"Okay." Sable said, following Ness away. For the first time things were beginning to look up.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Prince Richard,<em>

_I'm doing fine over at the Smash Mansion. It's been busy, so I really haven't had all that much time to write to you, or Tiramisu._

_There are lot of great people here. Ashley, she's a witch, I'm sure Tiramisu would like her. Little Mac, he's really cool, and even though he was just an assist like me last season, he's now a normal Smasher. Maybe if I work hard I'll be promoted too. Then there is Saki, who's like a cool big brother. He's also a father, he has a son named Isa. Saki's wife, and kid were here today at the mansion and we had a picnic. They even taught me how to spit watermelon seeds._

_Then there are the new friends I made. Ness, Lucas, Villager, Toon Link, Popo, Red, and Rock. They're kids too, and are regular Smashers, tomorrow we plan on going out exploring around the mansion. According to them, while they were out visiting family, the area around the Smash Mansion had changed._

_Of course, not all of the Smashers are that nice though. There's one named Wario who would give Delarin a run for his money. Not to mention he's really ugly. I'm not even sure if the Snake Killer would work on him. Well, I guess that's it for now. I'll talk to you later._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Sable_

* * *

><p><strong>Miiverse... I don't have very many kind words for it... (Those are limited to: "Some of the art work that comes from it is nice.") And I try to avoid it most of the time... Prince Sable's picture was one of the few times I went to see what the comments were. There were a few comments that I did laugh at... "The Fresh Prince of Frog Air" "Dude mcfrogsnake bro" (I might actually try to use that one somehow in the story.)<strong>

**Ashley, according to the WarioWare Touched European website, is 15 years old.**

**If you haven't played Sin and Punishment: Successor to the Earth. Saki is in fact a father. Isa is the main male character of the sequel Sin and Punishment: Star Successor (Successor to the Skies), and played a minor role in the first game.**


	3. Chapter 3: The curse

Chapter 3: The curse

Prince Sable was cursed. It was just his luck, being dragged out here by the other Kid Smashers. They seemed genuinely friendly like they wanted to be friends with him. But at the same time, he could only look around nervously. The kid Smashers had dragged him out to a pond a few minutes away from the mansion. Right now, they were all dressed up in swimsuits, and Prince Sable was no exception. Unlike the other kid Smashers, who were jumping into the water from a dock, he just sat a safe distance away from the pond.

It was bad enough that he couldn't swim. Something that he had yet to disclose to his new friends out of fear that they would begin to make fun of him. But that was only a small problem in comparison to _that_…

What made it worse, was that he was cursed. It was a rather embarrassing curse, to say the least. Whenever he came in contact with a cold large body of water, such as a river, or a pond, or really, anything with more water than a bathtub, he would transform into a frog. If he ate an egg, he'd transform into a snake. He was rather afraid of what his friends would say or do when they found out. Would they be afraid? Would they chase him away? Would they call him a freak?

He was now wishing he had stayed in his room. But somehow, they had dragged him out here.

"Hey, Sable!" Ness shouted. "Come on in, the water's really refreshing."

"Um..." He just muttered. "I'll pass."

The kid Smashers just shrugged it off, and continued to play in the pond. They had found this place yesterday while exploring the area around the mansions. But since none of them had bathing suits at the time they just decided to wait until today. Prince Sable was secretly hoping that it was raining, so that they didn't have to come out here. He even tried saying that he didn't have a bathing suit, which while true, was undermined by Master Hand apparently giving them all bathing suits to use with the pool in the Smash Mansion.

While the others were splashing about, he just lyed on the grass and looked up at the sky.

* * *

><p>"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit! (I thought the curse was supposed to end when the spring bell rang!)" He shouted angrily at Princess Tiramisu. She looked a bit confused at the frog transformed in front of her.<p>

"You know I can't understand you when you're a frog, Sable." She blatantly lied.

"I don't understand..." Prince Richard said. "My curse, and the curse with my men was removed back then..."

"Well, I guess there are two possibilities." Princess Tiramisu said. "The first, it was because he was a human when the Spring Bell rang, and the curse wasn't removed. The second, it might of had something to do with the second potion you drank... and they permanently cursed you or something."

"Ribbit, ribbit! RIBBIT! Ribbit! (Or SOMETHING!? This is your fault! Fix it!")"

"Um… you see… I really can't." Princess Tiramisu replied. "Unfortunately… Those were the last two potions, and I don't exactly have the means to make a cure without the original potions… there are so many nuances…"

"Ribbit… (I'm going to be stuck this way for the rest of my life.)"

"Don't worry dear, we'll order plenty of joy fruits so you can always return back to your human form." Tiramisu said.

* * *

><p>While he was dozing off, Ness and Toon Link had sneaked up to him. Ness had his hat full of water and quickly just dumped it on Sable. Immediately he sprung up. "AHHH!"<p>

Ness, and Toon Link just grabbed him, and lifted him up. They began to walk towards the dock with him. He just began to panic and squirm. The two Smashers were actually having difficulty keeping hold of him. "Stop!" Prince Sable managed to shout. The two of them just froze, clearly noticing that he was absolutely terrified and in distress. They just put him down on the dock.

"What's wrong?" Ness asked.

"I can't swim." He said.

Ness' eyes just flared open. He realized what a big mistake he was about to do, and just nodded. "Oh, Okay, sorry then. Guess we shouldn't try to throw you in. But you can still come in, the water is shallow in a few spots, and we can stay there with you."

Sable just smiled. "Thanks." he said. "But, I'd rather just stay here where it's dry..."

"Well, let us know if you change your mind." Ness said. He got up and jumped into the water. Toon Link followed. Sable just felt much more comfortable around the kid Smashers. They weren't hostile like Wario. He just wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees, and just smiled.

"And why do you have a goofy smile on your face?"

Sable opened his eyes to see Villager looking at him. "I was just nervous." Sable replied. "Since I thought all of the Smashers were like Wario."

"Well, we're not all jackasses like Wario." Ness said.

Sable just laughed.

"Yeah, some of us are quite understanding." Lucas said.

"_These people are great._" Sable said, just smiling to himself. "_They'll understand when I tell them about that…_"

Prince Sable got up, however he slipped on a puddle of water and fell into the pond.

The transformation was instantaneous. He suddenly shrunk, and was a frog. The other Smashers saw the splash, and rushed over. All they saw was his swim suit floating on the water.

"Is he skinny dipping?" Villager asked.

"Did he melt?!" Ness said worried. "Oh crap. I could have killed him with that prank!"

They all just noticed the frog that was sitting there on a lilly pad. It jumped up onto Ness' head.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit. (You guys, I'm so sorry that I didn't explain this before, but I transform into a frog when I come in contact with water.)" the frog croaked.

"Ness, you've got a frog on your head..." Toon Link said.

"Want me to catch it?" Villager asked.

"Nah, it's fine." Ness laughed. "I'm sure it will jump off on it's own."

"Ribbit, ribbit. (Oh right... I'm a frog now, you can't understand me.)"

"Sure we can." Lucas said.

Everyone just stared at Lucas confused as to who he was talking to.

"Ribbit? (Lucas, you understood me?)"

"Of course." Lucas said.

Prince Sable just jumped onto Lucas' head. "Ribbit! (Thank you!)"

"Lucas, what's going on?" Ness asked confused.

Lucas just pointed to the frog on his head. "This is Prince Sable. He just transformed into a frog."

"And you can understand frogs?" Ness said.

"Can't everybody?" Lucas said confused.

"Well I can only understand Cyclos, and Zephos. Although I heard that there was an item known as Don Gero's Mask that let you talk to frogs."

"Not really." Ness sighed. "Although... I guess I probably could since I can understand my dog with psychic powers. Can't say I've ever tried it."

"You guys are weird." Popo said.

"I'm not the one who can wear a parka in a volcano, and still be cold." Ness said glancing at Popo.

Popo just shrugged it off.

"Okay, how did he transform into a frog?" Ness asked.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit. (I was cursed, and every time I come in contact with a large body of water I transform into a frog.)"

Everyone just stared at Lucas. "Translation." they all said at once.

"He's cursed, and transforms into a frog upon the contact of water."

"So, he fell into a spring of drowned frog?" Ness said a bit confused.

"Ribbit! (No, it was a Witch named Mandola who did this to me!"

"He said it was a witch." Lucas replied.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit... (Although it actually turned out to be Princess Tiramisu in disguise, and after I beat Lord Delarin she became my fiancee...)"

"It's complicated." Lucas translated. Prince Sable just lightly tapped Lucas on the head. "They really don't need to know all that."

"Ribbit? (Why?)"

"Look, they just don't."

"Ribbit? (Why?)"

"It's just an unspoken rule with us."

"Ribbit? (Why?)"

"Because..."

"Lucas, do you have any idea how stupid arguing with a frog looks?" Ness asked.

Lucas just glared at them. "Fine. The witch turned out to be a princess in disguise, and she is now his fiancee."

"Your fiancee cursed you?" Toon Link said. "Well I can see this relationship lasting."

"Ribbit... (You don't know the half of it...)"

"You have no idea." Lucas translated.

"So, let's just ignore his romantic life, how do you become human again?" Ness asked.

Prince Sable just froze. "Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit... (Fainting turns me back into a human. Or, eating a joy fruit can also turn me back into a human."

"Either through fainting, or eating a joy fruit." Lucas replied. They just all looked at each other a bit confused. Prince Sable just hopped off of Lucas and made his way to their belongings. He got to his bag and just pulled out what looked like an apple with stripes. He just took a bite of it, and his body began to transform back into that of a human.

There was just one small problem. While his regular clothes seemed to transform with him when he transformed into a frog, and they would be back on him when he transformed back into a human.

However, when he transformed this time he wasn't in his regular clothes. He was in a swimsuit, that fell off when he transformed.

Meaning he was now standing in front of the Smashers, butt naked. It took him a few seconds to realize this and he quickly just went and hid behind some bushes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He shouted out embarrassed. Ness however just walked over and handed the bathing suit back to him. He quickly put it back on, and then walked back to the bank.

"So, that's why you didn't want to go into the water." Ness said.

"Oh, no, I was telling the truth, I can't swim." Prince Sable replied. "I just thought that if I shouted out I turned into a frog when thrown into water, you'd throw me into to see if I was telling the truth."

Ness thought about it for a few seconds. "You're probably right. We wouldn't believe it, unless we saw it for ourselves."

"I hate this curse…" Sable said.

"Yeah, seems like a horrible curse, you can't go swimming with friends. And I'm sure a bunch of other things" Ness sighed.

"Yeah..." Sable said. "Prince Richard was cured but..."

"Prince Richard?" Toon Link said a bit confused. "I've heard that name before."

"Oh?" Sable said. "I'm sure it's a common name."

"It was in a story that my grandmother used to tell me." Toon Link said. "About an island named Koholint, that existed in a dream. The island's ruler was named Richard, and he was always in the company of frogs."

"That really sounds like Richard." Sable laughed. "Still, he was cured, and I stayed cursed. Transforming into a frog…"

"Well, I think frogs are cool." Ness said.

Sable just looked a bit shocked at Ness.

The other Kid Smashers played in the pond for a little while longer, however they soon began to dry off.

"I guess we should be getting back." Popo said.

The other kid Smashers nodded in agreement. They packed up their stuff and began to go back towards the mansion, however along the trail something suddenly slithered past them!

"A snake!" Popo shouted out afraid. He jumped away. Toon Link, and Ness also jumped away. Lucas, Villager, and Sable just looked at the three of them a bit confused.

"It's just a snake." Sable said. "And not even a poisonous one at that, just a simple garter snake."

"Right!" Popo laughed it off. "It's sudden appearance just shocked me. That's all."

Villager just glared at him. "Right…" He muttered.

They just resumed walking down the path.

"You're full of surprises, Sable. You're certainly not like the other royal Smashers." Ness laughed. "Peach, Zelda, and Marth would be screaming for their lives."

"It's just a harmless snake." Prince Sable replied. "He's probably more afraid of you than you are of him."

The Smashers just looked surprised at Sable.

"I really think someone who could transform into a frog would be the most afraid of snakes." Toon Link said.

"Well, I'm not." Sable replied.

Of course, he had a second curse/transformation placed upon him. Whenever he ate an egg he would transform into a snake. Besides, after his battle against Lord Delarin, a large snake, he was positive no other snake would scare him.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured Lucas would be able to understand Prince Sable during his frog transformation because of the save frogs in Mother 3. That's at least my explanation.<strong>

**Spring of Drowned frog... A Ranma 1/2 reference... *Insert mandatory I feel old gag here***

**Prince Richard appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, as King Richard. The game engine For the Frogs the Bells Toll, was modified to make the Link's Awakening game engine. I actually haven't played Link's Awakening. *GASP!* **

**Actually, while I was watching some Smash 4 streams today, the Prince came up. I didn't catch the frog, but transforming into the snake he said "Hebi" (snake) and seemed to be able to do it in freely, rather than the Water, Egg restrictions from his game… That I wrote here.**


End file.
